


This Is What We Are

by Cosimasboobs



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, punkcop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosimasboobs/pseuds/Cosimasboobs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of punkcop minifics based on prompts from Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. College AU

**Author's Note:**

> thegoldenrati0 asked:  
> Au: Sarah visiting college!Beth and distracting her ;)

"No, I haven’t finished the assignment yet! No. I don’t know? Two more pages? Yes I know it’s for tomorrow- look I have to go, someone’s at the door. I’ll call you when I finish it, okay? Okay, bye." 

She pushed the ‘end call’ button, throwing her phone on her desk and walking up to answer the door.

"Oh my gosh! Sarah!" Beth exclaimed, throwing her arms around the other girl’s neck.

"You have no idea how much I missed you!" Sarah squealed, wrapping her arms around Beth’s waist and dropping her bag on the floor. "Wow, nice dorm!" she added, looking around Beth’s room, noticing the bookshelves filled with Law textbooks. 

___

"Babe, take a break," Sarah whined, moving behind Beth, wrapping her arms around her waist and resting her chin on her shoulder. Her lips found their way to Beth’s jaw and slowly kissed down to her neck. Beth shifted in her seat which gave Sarah an indication that the girl was distracted. "Come on, just a few minutes?" she kept going, planting gentle kisses on Beth’s neck. Her fingers traced over Beth’s shoulder, sliding her vest strap off it slowly. Her lips made contact there, gentle, then kissed back up to Beth’s neck. 

"Sarah…" Beth let out a soft groan, defeated, knowing that the work would just have to wait. She could feel Sarah’s lips curve into a soft smile against her skin. She relaxed against the punk in surrender, and Sarah’s hands started to wander quickly, finally being granted permission to do what they want. 

"You give in too easily Childs," Sarah smirked, "I like that about you."


	2. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> belhchilds asked:  
> punkcop prompt: first and [ last ] times they said 'i love you'
> 
> [ last time - next chapter ]

Stumbling through the door, both girls used the walls as support to keep themselves upright, their drunken laughter echoing through the empty apartment. They kissed, their lips colliding like thunder, the energy spreading like lightning. Beth felt weak in the knees and sank into Sarah’s arms. The punk stumbled a little, catching Beth and tightening her grip around the woman. Another laugh. 

They made their way to the bedroom, their fingers intertwined, stumbling through the dark rooms, trying to find their way around without knocking anything over. They fell on the bed, their arms finding their way around each other’s bodies. They helped each other undress until they were fully naked, and crawled under the sheets together feeling both their heads spinning.

Sarah’s arms wrapped loosely around Beth’s waist, playing the role of big spoon as always. She placed a gentle kiss on Beth’s back, tracing light circles on her hip, both of them now dozing off.

"I love you"

Pause. Silence. The circles stopped. Their breathing stopped. Just for a second.

"I love you too"


	3. Last Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> belhchilds asked:  
> punkcop prompt: [ first ] and last times they said 'i love you'
> 
> [ first time in previous chapter ]

Sarah’s body burst into the bathroom, falling to her knees quickly to scoop her girlfriend up into her arms. Checking her neck for a pulse, she found a weak one and grabbed her phone calling 911.

"Beth!" she shook her, getting a small response from the girl. Beth opened her eyes slightly.

"Sarah…" her voice was weak.

"Shh, I’m here, just stay with me, please" Sarah’s tears streamed down her face. But Beth’s eyes couldn’t stay open. "Beth! Don’t you bloody dare! Elizabeth you will not give up this easily!"

"I’m sorry," Beth mumbled, trying to keep her eyes open.

Sarah could feel Beth’s body getting heavier in her arms and the tears fell faster, harder. She was shaking in fear of what would happen to her girlfriend. This wasn’t happening. This can’t be real.

"No, shh, I’m here, okay? Don’t you dare close your eyes Beth, stay with me!"

"Sarah, I lo-"

"It’s okay, save your energy," Sarah interrupted. "I know. I love you too."

Beth’s heavy eyes gave up on her, and her head dropped over Sarah’s arm. 

"Beth! BETH!!" Sarah couldn’t stop her cries. She was searching for a pulse desperately. She didn’t want to believe it. This couldn’t be happening. This couldn’t be reality. Surely it was just a dream. Right??


End file.
